


hold affection

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sai's never touched a dog before.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Sai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	hold affection

“Okay, okay, I just. I need to make sure my hearing is actually working right,” Kiba says.

“Should I take you to the hospital?” Sai asks, smile in place, and Kiba scowls at him.

“Fuck you, no. But seriously, you’ve never actually touched a dog before?”

Sai considers the question a little more seriously this time. “I have drawn dogs,” he says. “I have brought them off the page and touched those ones when I have used them in battle. Does that count?”

Kiba starts at him like he’s insane - not _like_ , Sai is literally insane. “You’ve never even touched a dog,” he says slowly. “Not until now.”

Akamaru is snoozing next to them, Sai’s hand resting on his back as he gently strokes back and forth, and literally the fact that Sai is finally FINALLY touching a dog is the reason that Kiba’s not going berserk right now. “How do I like you so much when you’re ridiculous like this...”

Sai perks up. “You like me?”

Kiba stares at him. “Dude. I literally asked you out on a date today. That’s why we’re here.”

“In some of the books I have read, people date who do not seem to hold any affection for each other,” he informs him promptly which - okay, that’s fair.

He huffs. “Okay, yeah that’s true, but that’s not true here. I.” His cheeks burn red to match his red triangles. “Hold affection for you or whatever.” Kiba stares straight at Sai, daring him to comment.

Sai does not - instead, his smile shifts from his painfully still, painted one to one that feels real and genuine. “I hold affection for you as well,” he says. “And for Akamaru.”

Kiba grins. “Good,” he says. “Cause we’re a package deal.”

“Two for the price of one,” Sai says, unchanged in the way that Kiba can’t tell if it’s an intentional joke or not, but he barks out laughter anyway.

“Exactly,” he says, and he reaches out to hold Sai’s other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog **ftcoye** , or my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
